Sisterhood
by hallogurl
Summary: When Raven's sister drops in, the Teen Titans are threatened by a new powerful enemy! Times three!
1. Default Chapter

****

Teen Titans

'Sisterhood', Part One!

By: KaoriNeko

"Back off you three," The girl shouted. She pulled her white hood over her face and her blue eyes began to glow white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, sending rocks and trees at the three girls. One girl had red eyes with hair that looked like fire tied into pigtails. The other had long hair which looked like water. While the other, who looked younger, had shoulder length wispy, green hair like wind.

"Fire!" The tallest one said sending balls of flames at the girl with the white leotard and hood. The girl in white dodged the blazing spheres just in time.

"Water!" The blue haired girl screamed sending spheres of water at the girl. The white hooded girl quickly back-flipped away from the water balls.

"Wind!" The youngest girl hollered. From her hand green balls of air flew towards the white clad girl. She stopped in her tracks as the balls stopped in front of her face. Suddenly, the spheres exploded in front of her sending gales of wind whipping around her body. She went reeling into the side of a building, debris falling from above.

"Dove, you can't get away from us. Where is your sister, Raven?" The girl with blazing hair interrogated. The girl cowered in the corner.

"I d-don't know…" Dove stammered.

"She's lying…" The water girl said. Dove's blue eyes were filled with fear. Fireille, Aqueille, and Aireille were the known as the Force Sisters, three of the most villainous teens ever.

"Oh, wait! Raven is has been training on Garekor, maybe you should try there." The Sisters nodded. Fireille's hands lit up with fire and she began to fly, heat rises! Aqueille's body turned into vapor and she began to float, evaporation. Then Aireille began to float in the air. In mere seconds the three Sisters flew off.

Dove sighed and began to levitate. She'd have to go to Earth just in case the Sisters found Raven. Dove flew off into the night, leaving Azarath and heading towards Earth.

"Raven? Raven?" Starfire called. Raven was meditating by the window overlooking the water. Raven opened one violet eye.

"What?" she mumbled. Starfire smiled brightly.

"Since the boys are out having pizza, I was thinking maybe we can go out too!" Starfire questioned. Raven completed her meditation and stood up.

"I'd only go out in public with you if there was a paper bag on your head…" Raven said dryly and began to walk away.

"That can be arranged," Starfire shouted, she then placed a paper bag over her head. "Ready?" Raven turned around and looked at Starfire.

"We aren't going anywhere…Hey, what's that?" Raven said, pointing to the window. Starfire quickly turned around, she squinted to see what Raven was speaking of. She could see a white dot getting closer and closer to Titan Tower. Starfire narrowed her eyes and they turned green.

Star bolts appeared in Star's hands and Raven began to glow with black light.

"Ready?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded slightly as she braced herself for what was coming next.

The white dot became bigger and bigger as it neared the window, then suddenly it slammed right into the glass. Shattering the window to a million shards. Starfire growled at the body laying in the pile of glass, she raised her hand to throw her star bolt, but Raven held her hand back.

"Hey! Raven!" Starfire shouted. She turned to face her friend's violet eyes. They were stern and cold.

"Stop, that's my sister…" Raven said. Starfire's eyes widened and her star bolts disappeared.

"Sister?!" Starfire asked. Raven stepped over the shards of glass and made it to the body. She turned the girl over and saw her sister's face smiling at her.

"Hey, Raven!" she said enthusiastically. Raven frowned.

"Dove, what are you doing here?" she asked. Dove stood up and took her hood off, revealing her blonde hair styled just like Raven's.

"Nothing! Just coming to visit my favorite sister!" Dove said with a huge smile on her face.

"Idiot, I'm your only sister…" Raven said in her usual monotone. A sweat drop appeared on Dove's head. Starfire sat on the couch and watched in amazement as the two sisters squabbled. The door suddenly burst open and shouts filled the room.

The boys were back…

Cyborg and Robin were whooping with laughter while Beast Boy walked in with pizza on his face.

"Star, isn't that hilarious," Cyborg shouted, "He tried asking a girl out and instead of a number, he got the pizza!" Robin erupted with laughter but quickly stopped, he saw the girl who was standing next to Raven. Blonde, smiling, the complete opposite of the girl next to her, but they looked so much alike.

"Star, who's the blonde?" Robin said. The pizza suddenly slid off of Beast Boy's face.

"Blonde!" He said, he turned into a dog and began panting at Dove's leg.

"Uh, the name's Dove," Dove said dryly, responding to Robin's degrading comment. "Get it right. Oh, and Beastie, since you are now a dog, don't try humping my leg." Robin and Cyborg began to laugh once again as Beast Boy was turned down. Beast Boy morphed back into himself and said.

"Why are you here?" he questioned, grabbing onto Dove's arm.

"She's my twin sister," Raven said, indicating the same hairstyle, the same outfit, even the same red shakra. "And why she's here, who knows…"

"What do you mean Raven isn't here!" Fireille screamed, she was holding the King Myo, the ruler of Gerakor, by his neck, a ball of flames just inches from his face.

"The only person named Raven was here years ago, she went on trip to Earth. I swear on the name of Caritora that she isn't here!" Fireille nodded and dropped the pudgy ruler to the floor. She snapped her fingers and her sisters dropped the guards back onto the floor. They began to leave the castle, strutting their stuff for the injured guards sprawled on the floor.

"To Earth we go…" Fireille said.

"Well, Raven, The Force Sisters are after us," Dove said. The Titans had gathered around her to hear the tale of why she was in Titan Tower. When Raven heard what her sister said her facial expression turned from that of boredom to that of fear, a rare feeling in Raven. "They want your power, they even tried to steal mine earlier."

"Who are these Force Sisters? Do _they _know how to play the games of video?" Starfire questioned Dove. In classic anime style a sweat drop appeared on her head and she fell to the ground.

"The Force Sisters are a vicious gang from Sector 56, from the planet Yaru to more exact," Raven explained as the Titans now focused on her…except Beast Boy, who was hopelessly clinging to Dove's leg. "Their names are Fireille, she's the oldest with powers over fire, Aqueille, the middle child with powers of water, and Aireille, the youngest with powers of wind and air. When they combine their powers, they can suck the energy from people. And when they do it to people with powers like us, they steal those powers and they can use them to their advantage."

"Anyway, on a lighter note! Dove, so when do you want go out for pizza?" Beast Boy pleaded. Suddenly, a loud noise erupted in the room. Robin turned on the Super Computer, and saw that something was going on in downtown Jump City.

"It looks like there's a disturbance on Ash Street." Robin said, indicating the three dots on the map.

"Three dots…the Sisters…" Dove said.

"Well let's get going!!" Starfire shouted, she flew out through the broken window, followed by Raven, Dove, and Beast Boy. Cyborg and Robin hopped into Cyborg's car and drove off.

End of Part 1!!

Hey, it's Kaori, I'm free for any comments so hit me up! OO;;;


	2. Part Two

****

Teen Titans

'Sisterhood', Part Two!

By: KaoriNeko

Starfire, Dove, and Raven touched down. Beast Boy, in the form of a hawk, landed down next to Dove.

"I don't see anything…" Starfire said, looking around the dark Ash Street. Cyborg's car drove up behind them and Cyborg and Robin hopped out.

"Where are they?" Robin questioned, pulling out a Birdarang. Raven and Starfire shrugged, but Dove stood there with a frown upon her face,

"They're here…" Dove whispered, pointing towards the dark alley next to them. Suddenly, three girls jumped out, one with flames for hair, one with a flowing cascade of locks, and one with wispy hair. The Force Sisters.

"Very perceptive, Dove…" Fireille said sneering at the Teen Titans or more specifically, Dove and Raven.

"And who are these fine people?" Aqueille questioned, stepping from behind Fireille.

"Are they here to die also?" Aireille said, stepping from behind Fireille also. Robin laughed.

"We are the Teen Titans and we don't plan on dying anytime soon!" Robin shot the Birdarang at Fireille, but she ducked down and it sliced up a car.

"Where were you aiming, boy," She said standing back up, "FIRE!" Balls of fire blazed past Robin's face as he back-flipped away from danger.

"Looks like you want a fight," Cyborg said, raising his cannon. "And we'll bring it!" He shot the cannon at the Sisters who flipped around dodging it, bouncing off cars and walls as the beam nearly disintegrated them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Dove and Raven screamed, sending billboards, cars, and other large objects at the Sisters. The Sisters screamed as they were buried under a pile of various objects.

"Good job, Dove! Now how about a victory kiss!" Beast Boy said, puckering his green lips. Dove smiled then punched him in the lips.

"Stop, this isn't over yet!" She was right, in a flash, the pile was scattered around Jump City as a gale of wind whipped them off of the Force Sisters.

"WATER!!" Aqueille hollered, spheres of water flying towards the Titans.

"Hah! You can't beat the Teen Titans with mere drops of water, dude!" Beast Boy said. But suddenly a ball of water hit him in the arm, freezing it. Ice is a form of water!

"Dove, give us your and your sister's powers! Now!" Fireille screamed. Dove shook her head.

"NEVER! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Dove radiated with white energy which formed into darts, the darts flew towards the Sisters.

"Hah! You missed!" Fireille screamed. But suddenly a scream rang out through the quiet street. Aireille had been pierced in the ankle by one of Dove's darts.

"Idiot," Aqueille shouted to her baby sister, "We'll be back, Teen Titans…and next time, we won't fail!" With that the Force Sisters flew off, Dove tried to follow them but Raven held her sister down with her powers.

"Leave them, we'll get them next time…"

Done!! Do you like? R&R, please!! ;


End file.
